<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inconvenient Girls by aspartametears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027598">Inconvenient Girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspartametears/pseuds/aspartametears'>aspartametears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck, Homestuck 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mild Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspartametears/pseuds/aspartametears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That's rough, Yiffy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wipe the blood from the split in your cheek as the girls run off. Admittedly, they were smart enough to come after you right now. Your nose doesn’t work as well while it’s raining. A few internal maths spanning a second or so and your arm moves before you can think about what the fastball of a stone will do to the back of that bitch’s head.</p><p>“I don’t see what the problem is. I was just returning it to them. They gave me a present and I respectfully declined.”</p><p>“Yiffany Longstocking, you could have killed that girl.”</p><p>“They would have killed me, if I hadn’t turned around!!! They all had stones, the one I threw back was the smalles-”</p><p>“Yiffany.”</p><p>“All they DO is hurt me, and the ONE time I hurt them back it’s a problem???”</p><p>“<b>Yiffany.</b>”</p><p>Your mother isn’t angry that you threw the stone. She’s not even angry that you hit the girl. She’s angry that you didn’t think about what would happen after.<br/>
Which is total bullshit.</p><p>“This is total bullshit!!! I shouldn’t even BE in this town, I want to be with you and mom.”</p><p>She sighs, the stage anger slipping away as easy as she put it on. You know you she won’t take you. Ever since the war started, the chances of you seeing both your parents in one place have been dwindling. She rests her hand on her forehead as you stare her down. Her eyes are closed. You’re ready for this argument again. You’re ready for whatever she has to say. You cried the first time, and nothing changed. Every time it gets easier to hold back the tears.</p><p>“I don’t want you to be there with us.”</p><p>Suddenly, it’s so much harder again. The way she’s sitting, rigid in such a tired pose, is how you know she isn’t lying. You wish you could sweat, because once you start panting, it’s over for you.</p><p>“My wife, and your sister… I don’t want to do that to them. You’re too old for me to have any excuse anymore. I cannot say that your mother and I are in agreement about this, as I would be lying. I can say that our disagreement about this will not change the situation.”</p><p>She opens her eyes, and you’re happy you’re hurting, because when she sees your tears and your heaving chest, she hurts too. Flattening your ears as her face almost gives way does nothing to calm either of you. Why would she say that? How could she mean that? How could she see what happened to you and say what you know those kids had been thinking? You clench your fists and breathe the way your mom taught you, keeping your mouth open as you breathe in through your nose. She would say deep breaths, but sometimes you just can’t take those. You’re looking everywhere but your mother as she says things that you know will hurt more if you listen. She’s standing, walking over to you, touching you and you smack away her hand because that is not what you want right now. Not from her. You run up the stairs. She thinks she has to follow you because you're panicking. She thinks she has to comfort you but that didn’t seem to cross her mind before. You close your door, not too hard but just fast enough to keep her out. She’s trying the knob when she knows it’s locked, she’s saying your name when she knows you can’t hear it, and you’re crying again when you know it won’t change a thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>waffles made by your mom &gt; problems made by your mother</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a day since your mother left the house, you’ve been counting the minutes. Finally leaving your room, you softly descend the stairs, a million sensations telling you to take a shower, wash your face, brush your teeth, get some sleep. The only thing you care to listen to is the rain, still falling. Your count must have been off by a bit, as before you can sit down your mom busts in through the door, picking you up and holding you in the air. She’s squeezing you harder than she does anyone else, because you’re strong enough to take it. Her wet clothes don’t even bother you. You’re certainly not helping them dry.</p><p>“Yips…” </p><p>She searches for words. It doesn't take long.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>You nod your head as little as you can as the real sobs come. She’s crying too, pulling off her gloves so they don’t bother you as she takes your face in her hand, kissing your forehead. She floats you over to the couch, holding you in her lap as the rain beats down even harder.</p><p>---						---						---</p><p>Waking up, your mom looks down at you with as much of a smile as she can handle. You sniff, rubbing the dried tears off your face as you ask something that’s been bothering you.</p><p>“M-… the rain. It’s been raining since yesterday. Isn’t that weird?”</p><p>“A little bit, yeah.”</p><p>“Do you think it’ll ever… do you think the rain will ever stop?”</p><p>A bit of the textured uniform in your hand tears. Your mom kisses your head through your hair, her voice muffled. You can still hear how shaky it is, though.</p><p>“Someday, Yips. Someday soon, the rain will stop, and when the sun comes out… nobody will want to stay inside anymore. Think of the picnics we’ll have then!!!”</p><p>You can’t help but smile, which reminds you of the cut in your face. Which reminds you of who gave it to you, and why. Everything else afterwards follows suit.</p><p>“There is... are… some people who I’d rather them stay inside. Do we have to invite them?”</p><p>Mom tenses up, and lets out a breath. She doesn’t relax. You regret asking.</p><p>“Not at all. You have full control over picnic privileges. I can even make Commander Karkat enforce them!!!!”</p><p>A real smile creeps its way onto your face, and hers.</p><p>“You’re going to command Commander Karkat???”</p><p>“Mmhm! He has to listen to me!” </p><p>“Why is that???”</p><p>“If he doesn’t, I’ll chase him up a tree!!!!!!!”</p><p>Laughter rings through the house, drowning out the rain. It’s a little too loud for you, but you don’t really care right now. As you move to sit on your own, your mom gets out of the way. She stands, grabbing the soft yellow blanket off the big armchair. She hesitates, staring at it for a second before wrapping you up with another big hug. You pull your arms out to fiddle with the fringes of the knitted blanket, counting the knots.<br/>
1, 2, 3. Next.<br/>
1, 2, 3. Next.<br/>
1, 2, 3. Next.<br/>
Your mother tried to teach you how to knit, once. You failed miserably, mostly because you were ten and you had much more strength than you did dexterity. Or patience, for that matter. It also seemed to have a base 2 pattern system, which was something that never got out of your head, even when your mother adjusted her counting methods to make you more comfortable. As a compromise, she let you skip out on lessons and restarted the blanket, giving it a triangular pattern and knotting each fringe three times.</p><p>It’s your favorite blanket.</p><p>Before you can start uselessly crying again, your mom asks if you want pancakes or waffles. Waffles are the best choice, clearly, and you launch into your practiced speech about the failings of pancakes as an adequate food, leaving ample room for her to defend pancakes. It is, of course, futile.</p><p>“It’s all about the toppings, mom!!! Pancakes allow for powdered sugar, syrup, god forbid even the BLUEBERRIES to just roll right off!!! They’re objectively inferior.”</p><p>“That’s why you put the berries in the pancakes, pup.”</p><p>“Bluh. I’d rather not undermine the structural integrity with berries that end up jellied while they cook.”</p><p>She dramatically rolls her eyes, and you giggle. This is not an unusual occurrence, you’ve had this conversation many times. She shoots a soft look your way, and you give her a big grin. You hear her sniff, and you quickly close your mouth.</p><p>“Aha, just like I thought!!!!!”</p><p>“!!!”</p><p>“Go take a shower while I make these. They’ll be ready when you come back downstairs.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Yips. Go. You stink!!!!”</p><p>“No, you do!!!”</p><p>You stick out your tongue, and she does too. Yours is longer though, so you take that as a win. Reluctantly standing, you drag your feet all the way, whining like you just got left at the pound.</p><p>“If you don’t hurry up, we’re gonna miss that Zelda rerun-”</p><p>You and your tail exceed light speeds as you realize the gravity of the situation.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Jade waits until she hears the water running to set down the whisk and pull up her sleeve. When she clicks the purple button, she’s already growling.</p><p>“Emergency lines are for emergencies.”</p><p>“FUCK you.”</p><p>“Haven’t we done that already?”</p><p>“Oh, very funny. I can start making divorce jokes again if you like. Oh wait, I won’t do that, because I think about how what I say will affect people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”</p><p>“Then you’re missing out on a prime pain point.”</p><p>“ENOUGH with the jokes. She’s a child, Rose!!!!!! OUR child!!!!!!!!! She shouldn’t be subjected to that shit, especially when she’s sat here for a half a week since the last time we could come and see her!!!!!!!”</p><p>“Do you think I don’t regret saying that, Jade? I did the moment I saw her face. I could have put it differently, yes. I could have softened it like I have so many times before. But now is not the time for pulling punches. Not with Jane-”</p><p>Jade slams her fist into the counter, denting the wood.</p><p>“SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT JANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”</p><p>Silence buzzes through the radio.</p><p>“EVERY FUCKING FLIGHT OVER HERE I’M THINKING ABOUT JANE UNTIL I SEE THE HOUSE RISE ON THE HILL. DO YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK ABOUT THEN? DO YOU KNOW THE ONLY THING THAT OCCUPIES MY MIND WHILE I’M HERE????????????????? I DON’T THINK ABOUT ANYTHING BUT MY FUCKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAUGHTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNTIL I KNOW SHE’S SAFE ENOUGH FOR ME TO LEAVE AGAIN. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT JANE, OR THE WAR, OR ANYTHING ELSE, UNTIL I'M BACK IN THE FIELD.”</p><p>Jade takes a breath, waiting for Rose’s voice to start a sentence before she speaks again.</p><p>“Apologize to her, Rose.”</p><p>“I… I will.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>She switches off the communicator before pouring the batter into the hot iron. She watches the bubbles form as she closes it, shrinking as many of them as she can as the top shuts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The delicate nature of creating encrypted transmissions was something Jade was heavily involved with even before the start of the war. She, and a handful of the rebellion's scientists, devised a form of one-to-one communication utilizing particles paired with quantum entanglement, allowing for latency-free audio communication. This was not a secret technology, as once a particle is entangled it cannot be detangled, and no known form of interception can pick up on the information shared through these means. Though this method is only truly useful for audio communication due to the nature of how simply the particles can be manipulated, it has proven invaluable to the war effort on both sides.</p><p>However. </p><p>Strange things can happen near an angry Witch of Space.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>